Rush
by xXSiingYourHeartOutXx
Summary: One-shot. Grindelwald and Dumbledore. Was Grindelwald as Dark as we think? Or is it just lust for Dumbledore? Did Grindelwald think that the only way for Dumbledore to notice him was to be interested in Dark Magic? Read and Review!


**a/n: Lmao, so this story is probably QUITE different from the rest! Enjoy! Oh, and this was written by me AND my amazing friend Wet Blanket (private joke). Willow x**

Disclaimer: Yeah, we don't own it. =]

Albus Dumbledore walked into his front living room, and found, much to his surprise, Gellert Grindelwald sitting there. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Gellert looked up, with an easy smile on his pleasantly handsome face.

Dumbledore felt his heart beat that tiny bit faster and his stomach felt as if it were on a rollercoaster ride. However, Dumbledore ignored the feelings, and managed to keep his cool façade in place.

"Albus!" cried a dark haired little girl, with the Dumbledore's trademark twinkling blue eyes. "Look at what me and Aberforth made!"

In one hand, Ariana towed Aberforth Dumbledore, and in the other hand she carried a sparkling pink glittery tiara, which she promptly shoved in Albus's face.

Aberforth looked on at Albus with a disapproving face, as if daring Albus to criticise what Ariana had managed to make. Albus had noted all of this, and pasted a fatherly smile on his face.

"That's really good, Ariana" he said, taking the tiara in his hands, and placing it on her head. Ariana giggled, and Aberforth's face lit up. He loved her very much, and to see her this happy, caused him immense pleasure.

"All you need now is a pretty dress to match" called Gellert in his lazy drawl, with a charming smile on his face. Aberforth's happy face immediately fell, as he narrowed his eyes at Gellert.

Gellert quickly looked away, a faint smirk playing on his lips. He wasn't in the mood for a fight. However, an icy silence descended upon the four of them.

"Why doesn't Aberforth help you make a dress, Ari-Fairy?" asked Albus, trying to break the silence, by smiling and using Ariana's long forgotten nickname.

"Yay!" squealed Ariana. "Could we please, Aberforth?" she asked, turning to him, her blue eyes shining even more than usual.

"Of course," he replied, smiling automatically, to her rather dazzling one.

Aberforth and Ariana left the room, with Ariana dragging him along eagerly. Albus heard her excited chatter, as she led him into the kitchen, which Albus knew would have glitter and glue all over the place.

Albus came into the room, from the doorway and sat down on the sofa opposite Gellert. Gellert watched his every move, with an amused smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Albus, in a clear, calm voice that was very different to what he was feeling inside.

"I thought we were meant to be friends? Friends don't need excuses to visit you know"

"Gellert, get on with it, you're not here on a friendly visit" said Albus, narrowing his blue eyes, ever so slightly.

"Must you be so pessimistic?" drawled Gellert.

"Must you be so annoying?" retorted Albus, though his eyes had that familiar twinkle in them.

Gellert held up his hands, in mock-defeat. "Okay, okay. I give up" he said, grinning, causing Albus to roll his eyes.

"Yes?" Albus enquired after a moments silence, of which Gellert didn't make any inclination to break.

"_I just couldn't wait to see you any longer!_" said Gellert in a rush, his normally cool indifference turning into excitement.

Albus felt a rush of excitement rush through him, and the sudden need to cross his legs.

"I've got something to tell you!" cried Gellert, his face slightly flushed.

"Say it, say it out loud!" Albus almost screamed at him.

"It's so amazing!" yelled Gellert, almost jumping around.

"Tell me!" cried Albus with a yearning expression on his face.

"I found the _original_ copy of the story of the Deathly Hallows!" he exclaimed.

"I lo- HUH?" asked Albus, his broad grin suddenly turning into one of deep befuddlement.

"I know! I'm rather amazing, don't you think?"

"Pardon?" asked Albus, still feeling as if he was missing something.

"Everything's still there! Not a single bit missing!"

"Umm… yeah that is rather impressive…"

"I know!" finished Gellert with a sigh, falling back on the sofa, a hint of a dreamy expression still on his face.

"What was all that screaming about Albus?" Aberforth enquired coming into the room. "Ariana was getting nervous."

Albus felt a faint flush creep onto his cheeks, and tried his hardest to make it go away before he replied.

Aberforth noted Albus's expression. "So what, you finally declared your lo-" he began, grinning a bit.

"No!" cried Albus suddenly, cutting him off. "Gellert was just a bit excited about something"

"What were you saying, Ab?" Gellert asked confused.

"_Ab_?" asked Aberforth incredulously. "Its Aberforth to you and it's-"

"Aberforth!" cried Ariana from the kitchen. Aberforth promptly forgot what he was going to tease Albus about, and left quickly.

* * * * * * * *

Albus quivered with excitement, as Gellert placed the original copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard in front of him. The animal skin of the front cover was old and brown with age, and the parchment inside was slightly yellow. However, the writing itself was still in perfect condition, as was the symbol on the front, which Gellert was examining curiously.

"Gellert move," said Albus, trying to prise the book gently out of Gellert's hands.

"Wait" replied Gellert, moving the book out of his reach.

Albus shoved him out of the way, and reached for the book as it fell on the floor. He opened it, and immediately began reading it.

Surprise showed on Gellert's face as it fell, and at the fact that Albus had shoved him.

However, Albus did not notice, as he was busy rapidly reading the book. Gellert watched him for a moment, and then it appeared that he became impatient with Albus's quietness.

"You know" said Gellert conversationally. "Instead of ruling over the Muggles, maybe we should get rid of them altogether."

Albus looked up, aghast. "Pardon?" he asked, as if not hearing him quite right.

"I mean, there's no need for them is there? And there's always going to be some twat that would like to take over."

Albus looked shocked. "Gellert," he began. "There's no need for us to get _rid_ of them!"

"Why not?" asked Gellert, looking surprised that Albus didn't agree with him.

"Because, once we have the Hallows, no one will dare oppose us" said Albus, without a trace of doubt in his voice.

"And how can you be so sure, Al? Just think about it – with no Muggles, there'll be no chance of a bloody rebellion!"

"You idiot," said Albus, looking at Gellert with narrowed eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Gellert had used 'Al' which Albus loved Gellert calling him. "If there are no Muggles, that means there'll be no Muggle-borns, rendering our race inevitably extinct!"

"No we won't!" retorted Gellert. "There'll still be half-bloods and pure-bloods!"

"Yes, of course, but there are hardly any pure-bloods left anyway, and in order to have a half-blood, you must have a Muggle-born first!"

"But it'll be fine now, won't it? We have loads of half-bloods, so there is no need for these 'people' called Muggles!"

Albus looked like he didn't want to agree with Gellert, but found himself nodding his head grimly. "It doesn't matter whether that's true or not, Gellert. The fact still remains that it is wrong to kill innocent people!"

"That didn't stop your father trying to kill those Muggles!" roared Gellert.

"What?" whispered Albus, his blue eyes suddenly turning so cold, that Gellert immediately regretted what he had just said; making Albus angry was not something you should intentionally do. "My father hurt those bastards because they hurt _Ariana_! You know that, so why would you say something like that?" Albus added, his eyes still frozen, reflecting the betrayal he felt.

Gellert looked away. "I didn't mean that, Al" he whispered, his voice sincere.

"You certainly sounded like you did," hissed Albus, his voice still cold.

After a moment of icy silence, Albus felt the need to exit the room. The air in the room felt thick, as if it were suffering from the tension that both Gellert and Albus were feeling.

"I'm going to go check on Ariana" said Albus, his voice still not quite the same. "Don't be here when I get back."

Gellert looked up in astonishment at what Albus had just said, but Albus already had his back to him. "Al, I'm sorry" he pleaded, knowing that Albus had heard by the stiffening of his back. However, Albus continued to walk out.

Albus sighed, weary, as his emotions inside conflicted with one another. He liked Gellert a lot, and that made him feel slightly queasy, and yet, he was so angry and shocked with him for what he had just said about his father. No matter how much Albus disliked his father, he had trusted Gellert with the truth about Ariana's condition, hoping that his best friend might just be able to understand. And he had been right up until a certain point.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Albus felt a distant nagging. He knew that what Gellert had just said wasn't right, and that Aberforth was right about Gellert – at least a tiny bit. Yet, Albus didn't want to admit to himself, that his best friend had a certain dark quality about him. He just couldn't bring himself to do that.

Albus shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Glitter, stars and loads of pink things were scattered around the kitchen, and in the mess of sat Ariana and Aberforth, both with pink feathers, stars, and glitter stuck all over them.

Albus chuckled as he caught sight of Ariana. "You look a right mess, you know that Ari-Fairy?" he said, still laughing to himself as he began to pull the stuff out of her midnight coloured hair.

"No, Al!" squealed Ariana. "You can't come in yet! I haven't finished my dress!"

"Oh, sorry!" Albus said grinning, holding his hands up in defeat. "But you will show me later, won't you?"

Ariana looked up in happiness, and flashed him a big smile. "Yep, I'll wear it with my tiara!"

Aberforth looked up at Albus, and gave him an approving nod. Albus felt that slightly bit better knowing that maybe, maybe Aberforth and him could fix their relationship after all.

Albus grinned once again, and then let himself out of the kitchen, closing the door gently behind him. He heard Aberforth's soft murmur to Ariana, who replied in a rush.

Albus sighed, and then made himself walk up the stairs and back into his bedroom, hoping that Gellert would be gone. He knew that it wasn't likely, since Gellert liked doing what he wanted, and didn't usually listen, but well, Albus could hope couldn't he?

He opened the door to his bedroom, and still managed to let himself feel shock at the sight of Gellert sitting there. It was weird since he knew that Gellert was going to be there, yet he managed to feel shock anyhow.

Albus pretended that Gellert wasn't there for a minute and walked around him. He couldn't keep it up though. Eventually, he forced himself to face Gellert.

However, before Albus could say anything, Gellert beat him to it. "I didn't mean what I said about Ariana, Albus, but" he said continuing. "I did mean what I said about the Muggles."

"I don't understand why you would keep saying something like this," said Albus, looking at Gellert disbelievingly.

"Because I don't think that they deserve to be part of our world that we're gonna make together," said Gellert earnestly.

"I don't want a world like that!" replied Albus harshly, coming close to Gellert's face.

"No," said Gellert quietly, looking straight back at him. "But you want a world with me and you in it."

Albus avoided Gellert's eyes. "You want a Muggle-free world that bad? That you would risk our friendship?"

"I don't want to be friends with you," Gellert replied, closing whatever little distance that was left between the two of them. He seized Albus's face in his hands, and brought his lips upon Albus's.

Albus froze, his brain doing a hundred miles per hour, weighing up all the possibilities and consequences. Gellert Grindelwald was kissing _him_, Albus Dumbledore. Albus unfroze, and suddenly kissed him, with passion. Gellert froze, not realising that Albus was going to respond.

Albus pulled back suddenly, and looked at Gellert, shock and surprise written all over his face. However, Gellert pulled him back, and Albus felt his surprise disappear.

Gellert found himself wanting to kiss every inch of Albus's body, which surprised him immensely. He had no idea that he felt this way, no idea whatsoever, yet now that he was kissing Albus, it felt so right, so right indeed.

Albus pushed Gellert on to his bed, and fell on top of him, biting on Gellert's bottom lip. Gellert moaned, and pulled Albus closer.

"I never knew you loved me too," whispered Albus, against Gellert's neck.

Gellert grinned. "Well then you were so wrong my friend," and with that he pulled Albus's head back to his.


End file.
